


Ask Box Drabbles

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Individual Chapters Unrelated Unless Stated Otherwise, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: This is where I'll dump any little ask drabbles I create!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ask Box Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irishshift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishshift/gifts).



> Woooo! She's back!! And she has words!! What a surprise!! (Thank you, Irishshift, for sending the ask that made me log into my account like a normal functioning human being).  
> Thanks for your patience and kindness guys, seriously.

Lila studies the hat. It’s from some competition from before she joined the school, so she doesn’t know who made it.

What she  _ does _ know, is that whoever made it is likely both popular and talented. Which would make them the  _ perfect _ addition to her  ~~ cult ~~ friend group.

The gold on the band catches her eye, and when she studies it closer, she sees a name.

_ Marinette. _

But that’s not quite what makes a wide grin split across her face. No, under normal circumstances she’d glare at the decorative gold signature, thinking of the pigtailed girl who has given her nothing but trouble.

But in this case, she’s positively  _ delighted. _

Because the hidden signature technique here is  _ stupidly _ similar to one employed by up-and-coming designer anonymous MDC.

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng. _

Oh ho ho, this is good.

This is  _ very  _ good.

“Mlle. Rossi? Are you in here?”

Lila hurriedly puts the hat back in its place. “Yes!” She cries, forcing her eyes to tear up. “I’m s-sorry, I just- I got lost, and th-then I w-wandered in here and the d-door w-wouldn’t open again!”   
“Oh, it’s alright dear,” the assistant assures her. “This is just an old storage closet. Stuff from old shows. Nothing interesting in here. Let’s get you back to the shoot, okay?”

She sniffles, nodding. “I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

‘Nothing interesting’? Perhaps not. But useful?  _ Certainly. _


End file.
